


Weiss works at Burger King and Ruby commits arson

by buttersp00n



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arson, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttersp00n/pseuds/buttersp00n
Summary: Weiss meets Ruby at a Burger King and it's love at first sight. Then Ruby commits arson against Jacques and Whiterose becomes cottagecore lesbians.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Weiss works at Burger King and Ruby commits arson

**Author's Note:**

> written by @peachflavoredfrog on instagram who doesn't have an ao3 account lol loser /j

ONE DAY WEISS WAS WORKING AT THE LOCAL BURGER KING. SUDDENLY, A STUPID GAY LITTLE PALE LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER WITH BLACK AND RED HAIR AND A HUGE ASS FUCKING SCYTHE WALKED INTO THE BURGER KING. “HEY BABE YOU’RE AWFULLY CUTE, YOUR HAIR IS ANGELIC BUT YOU LOOK LIKE A SICK MEDIEVAL CHILD WITH THE PLAGUE, WHO HASN’T SEEN THE SUN IN TEN YEARS. ANYWAYS CAN I GET UHHHHH BIG MAC?” WEISS STOOD THERE, FLUSTERED BY THE GIRL’S COMPLIMENT. “YOU… REALLY THINK I LOOK LIKE A SICK MEDIEVAL CHILD WITH THE PLAGUE… WHO HASN’T SEEN SUNLIGHT IN TEN YEARS?” SHE LOOKED UP AT HER, HANDS CLASPED TOGETHER OVER HER CHEST. “YEAH I GUESS WANNA GET MARRIED?” THE GIRL ASKED. “I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME! LET ME GET YOUR BIG MAC, WE CAN TALK THIS OUT LATER.” WEISS SAID BEFORE GIVING THE GIRL A PAPER WITH HER HOME FUCKING ADDRESS WRITTEN ON IT. SHE PUT IN HER ORDER FOR THE BIG MAC AND WATCHED HER WALK AWAY, A FEELING OF LONELINESS COMING OVER HER.  
LATER THAT DAY, THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE SCHNEE MANOR DOOR. WEISS RAN OUT OF HER ROOM TO GO GREET THE GIRL. WEISS INVITED HER INSIDE AND THEY WENT UP TO HER ROOM. WEISS ALSO GAVE HER A CUP OF COFFEE. “SO, WHAT’S YOUR NAME?” WEISS ASKED, TAKING A SIP OF HER PITCH BLACK COFFEE THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO KILL A HUMAN BEING GIVEN HOW MUCH FUCKING CAFFIENE WAS IN IT. “THE NAME’S RUBY, RUBY ROSE.” REPLIED THE GIRL. WEISS BLUSHED, BEFORE SAYING, “YOU… HAVE A REALLY NICE NAME…” RUBY GIGGLED. “YOU HAVEN’T TOLD ME YOURS.” WEISS SAT UP STRAIGHT OR DID SOME FANCY SHIT I DUNNO AND SAID, “MY NAME IS WEISS SCHNEE, I’M THE HEIRESS WHO DOESN’T WANNA BE THE HEIRESS OF THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY. I HAVE A LOWKEY ABUSIVE FATHER AND HATE THIS HOUSEHOLD. MY DREAM IS TO WORK FULL TIME AT BURGER KING, INSTEAD OF STAYING IN THIS STUPID MANSION ALL THE TIME.” RUBY GRABS WEISS’S HAND. “PACK YOUR THINGS. I’M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE, AND I’LL THROW IN A SPECIAL TREAT.” RUBY WINKED. WEISS GOT UP AND EXCITEDLY PACKS ALL OF HER SHIT THAT SHE NEEDS INTO HER SUITCASE. “GOT ANY EXTRA DUST?” RUBY SAYS, BRINGING OUT HER FUCKING SCYTHE SNIPER RIFLE THING. “Y-YES OF COURSE!” WEISS SAYS. SHE HANDS SOME TO HER NEW GF. SHE LOADS IT INTO HER GUN, SHOOTS A NEARBY FUCKING BOOKCASE, GRABS WEISS’S HAND, AND RUNS OUT OF THE MANSION. SHE SETS MORE SHIT ON FIRE AND DESTROYS MORE SHIT BEFORE THEY GET OUT OF THE HOUSE. POGGERS. RUBY TAKES WEISS BACK TO HER HOUSE, WHICH WAS A COTTAGE IN THE WOODS. BECAUSE THEY ARE COTTAGECORE LESBIANS IN THIS FIC. 

AT RUBY’S HOUSE, WEISS SITS ON THE COUCH, BURYING HER HEAD IN HER HANDS. RUBY SITS NEXT TO HER, WRAPPING HER ARMS AROUND HER. “IF YOU WERE SERIOUS…ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID AT BURGER KING…” RUBY SAID SOFTLY.WEISS LOOKED UP AT HER AND SMILED. “I WOULD LOVE TO GET MARRIED, I MEAN, YOU COMMITTED ARSON ON MY ABUSIVE FATHER’S HOME…AND WE RAN AWAY TOGETHER, WE’RE A PERFECT COUPLE!” WEISS HAD TEARS IN HER EYES. RUBY PUTS HER HANDS ON WEISS’S CHEEKS. WEISS BLUSHED AND STARED INTO HER SILVER, SHINING EYES. RUBY GENTLY KISSES WEISS. THEY ARE KISSING. NICE. THEY WANTED TO STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER. THEY WANTED TO STAY IN EACHOTHERS ARMS. THEY NEVER WANTED TO BREAK THEIR KISS, BUT THEY EVENTUALLY HAD TO. THEY THEN TOOK OFF EACH OTHERS CLOTHES AND HAD SEX. WHITEROSE IS NOW CANON. HELL YEAH.


End file.
